


Not In Front of the Kids (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid!Fic, M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared loves his job, except for when hot straight guys come in with their nieces and fuck with his life.  That part he's not so fond of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In Front of the Kids (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not In Front of the Kids](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/191497) by chash. 



> Text is friends locked, recorded with permission

**Title:** [Not In Front of the Kids](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/3105.html) (Friends locked, recorded with permission)  
 **Author:** chash   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Disclaimer:** Lies and untruths  
 **Summary:** Jared loves his job, except for when hot straight guys come in with their nieces and fuck with his life. That part he's not so fond of.

 **Format:** mp3

27.9 MB, 30 min 30 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/37yzvymeb0)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?nndy1mwytdn)


End file.
